thebakuganhangoutfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare
Bakugan Rise to Power: Dimensional Warfare '''(Bakugan RP: Dimensional Warfare) is a fanon series written by Digimaster1 and succeeds Bakugan RP: Dimensional Heroes. This is the second season in the '''Bakugan Rise to Power series. Synopsis Lord Dhrakon, the king of the alien planet, Dyzekia and the masked villain Parasyte have declared war on Planet Earth and all worlds with Bakugan. A former ally of Parasyte; Immortus, joins the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers to stop them from attaining the six most powerful sources of elemental energy in the multiverse of Bakugan. Plot Dhrakon and Parasyte have captured the six Jewel Fragments and all the Bakugan on Earth and erased every human's memories of them. Only Brawley X Masterz and Aides Immortus have regained a small portion of their memories. The two of them sneak into the Dyzekian castle to free all Bakugan. Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers Brawley X Masterz is the leader of the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers and an incredibly powerful Pyrus Brawler. His Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid, named Drago, a Bakugan born from the Perfect Core who has a long and secret family history which contains the answers to all the questions the team has. Ventus Phantom is a genius brawler who leads the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers right beside Masterz; his best friend. Phantom's Guardian Bakugan is Ventus Tornado Hawktor; a Bakugan with amazing combat skills. The two are an incredible pair. Emilia Oceas was originally a shy and quiet girl until she learned how to be brave. Her Guardian Bakugan is Aquos Olifus, the best partner for someone who loves to be in the water. Emilia is Phantom's love interest and girlfriend. Aides Immortus is an old friend of Masterz who pretended to work for Parasyte in order to keep the Jewel Fragments away from him, so he acted as an anti-hero. Immortus joined the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers to help fight against the Dyzekian invasion. His Guardian Bakugan Bakugan is Darkus Horridian. Jade Nedski used to keep many secrets until she joined the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. Originally, her only goal was to take down the Dyzekian empire. Now, she just wants to take down the Dark Hex and save all Bakugan. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Brawlacus Phantom Dharak, a Bakugan born from the Sacred Orb. Jade is Masterz's love interest and girlfriend. Axel Payne is the youngest member of the Bakugan Elite Core Brawlers. He is so powerful and has beaten Masterz before. He doesn't usually socialize with most of the team members as much as he does with Masterz. His Guardian Bakugan is Subterra Granite Sabator. Dark Hex Brawlers Lord Dhrakon Dwyhte is the Dark Master of Bakugan and king of Planet Dyzekia. He leads an organization of brawlers known as the Dark Hex. His Guardian Bakugan is White Drakohex; another Bakugan born from the Perfect Core and Drago's fraternal twin brother who holds the power of the Forbidden Core. Parasyte is a mysterious masked villain who blackmailed Dhrakon into becoming his royal advisor. Dhrakon knows who he is but no one else does. Parasyte's Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Drothkenoid, a demonic Bakugan with an incredibly dark power. Blast (Bastion Lazar) is a smart Pyrus battler and knows how to counter his opponent's moves. His Guardian Bakugan is Pyrus Meta Dragonoid which evolved from Evil Twin Lumino Dragonoid after a massive energy explosion. Zeke (Ezekiel Phuller) used to only think about being the strongest. He realized the true way to use Ventus was with brain, not brawn. His Guardian Bakugan is Evil Twin Ventus Hawktor. Rina Speare is a perfectionist who lives her life with no guilt and no regrets. She is very loyal to her king and was the royal advisor until Parasyte stole her job. Rina uses Aquos Fangoid,which turns into her Guardian Bakugan; Aquos Gren. Duncan Dwyhte is the Prince of Dyzekia, son of Lord Dhrakon and Queen Delyla, and heir to the throne of Dyzekia. He is very similar to Brawley X Masterz personality-wise. He tries not to show off the fact that he is developing a softer side. His Guardian Bakugan is Darkus Brawlacus Phantom Dharak, the Evil Twin brother of Jade's Brawlacus Dharak. Katana Dwyhte is the Princess of Dyzekia, daughter to Lord Dhrakon and Queen Delyla, and the younger sister to Duncan Dwyhte. She is spoiled and will do anything to get what she wants. She is jealous that Duncan will get the throne. Her Guardian Bakugan is Haos Lumagrowl. Terrance Walker is a loyal and powerful battler. He is always training and wants to be the strongest but is actually a very strategic brawler. He believes having only 1 Bakugan is weak. He uses Subterra Hyper Dragonoid that can turn into Quake Dragonoid and Subterra Bolcanon as his Guardian Bakugan. Category:Fanon Series Category:Brawley X Masterz